1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an improved grip for fishing poles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large variety of fishing poles are employed in the diverse sport of fishing. Different types of rods may be used, for example, in bait fishing, fly-fishing, ice fishing, and surf fishing. For instance, fly-fishing rods are typically long, thin, and flexible to enable casting a lightweight fly. Fly-fishing rods also typically include only a small portion of handle extending below a reel. In contrast, surf rods used for ocean fishing are much thicker to facilitate casting heavy lures or baits beyond the surf. Surf rods include a long handle to enable two-handed casting. In addition to the extremes of fly-fishing and surf fishing rods, many other rod lengths and thicknesses are employed.
Typical fishing pole grips, such as used on Fenwick Eagle GT™ spinning rods, are cylindrical through substantially their entire length. Some grips, however, such as Shakespeare's Ugly TUFF™ “I” grip may also include a slight curvature. However, most modern grips have retained a historical cylindrical design. In addition, many grips are made of cork, as cork is light, durable, and transmits rod vibrations fairly well. However, cork is also a fairly hard material, which may be uncomfortable to hold during a long fishing trip. EVA and PVC foams are consequently used in place of cork, but grips incorporating these foams also tend to be stiff and uncomfortable to hold for long periods of time.
The stiffness and shape of currently available grips can cause strain on the hands and arms. This is particularly evident as fishers often hold a fishing pole for a long period of time. In some instances, such as in deep sea fishing, fishers may hold the rod for several minutes or even hours. In addition, fighting a fish can also cause strain. Some fish, such as sharks, are heavy and fight long and vigorously. Moreover, people fish in many different environments that may contribute to further strain. Ice fishers, for example, fish in frigid temperatures that may cause already stiff grips to feel even stiffer.